A Story of a Love Affair and Attempted Murder
by Fayre Lady
Summary: Ryou is dating Tate and having an affair with Marik. Tate proposes and Ryou says yes. Things get a little intersting and vengeful when Ryou makes his decision about who to stay with, throw Thief King, Malik and a sexy redhead into the mix.   xo-Fayre
1. Chapter 1

**So, new story. Created in part with a friend of mine who rp's, crossplays (brilliantly) our Marik, and rp's Tate for this story. Tate an OC is introduced, and while he is crucial to the plot just don't grow to attached. Enjoy (reading) my love affair. **

Ryou pushed open the door of the small Italian coffee shop that was down the street from his New York apartment. Tate his boyfriend of two years smiled at him for a table near the side window. Two cups of coffee were steaming in front of him as Ryou hurried over, late as usual.

"You decided to show up! I must have missed you more." Tate teased as he hugged Ryou.

"You must know by now that I'm never going to get anywhere on time. I did miss you though." Ryou smiled back as Tate kissed his cheek quickly before sitting down.

"So tell me how was Paris?" Tate sipped his coffee looking at Ryou expectantly. "Meet any male models?"

Ryou laughed sitting down and pulling his coffee towards him; wrapping his long slim fingers around the mug to warm them. "Unfortunately I didn't meet any male models, but I got quite bit done. The artist Florence found to do the cover is really talented, and showed me some amazing ideas. What did you do all week?"

"I was just planning something. How's your coffee?"

"Good it's bloody cold outside. I forgot how cold the city gets in the winter. Who were we planning for; one of our friends.

"Someone closer." Tate took one of Ryou's hands and held it between his own.

"Family?" Ryou tensed then forced himself to relax, he actually had been planning on ending things with Tate, but this didn't look good.

"Ryou, I have spent two years with the most amazing, loving person. I just wanted to let you know that, I want to marry you and have you for the rest of my life." He got down on one knee, pulled a small black velvet box from his pocket and opened it to reveal a diamond ring.

Ryou stared at Tate blankly for a few seconds before looking away thinking. "Oh god, I love them both. I can't marry one and keep the other. But I can't very well marry them both!"

"Ryou, honey. Are you okay?" Tate asked still kneeling on the floor."

"Yes babe I'm fine."

"Will you marry me?"

Ryou got down kneeling in front of Tate. He levelled him with a dead on stare and prepared to tell him goodbye.

"Tate I think you need to know..."

And then he couldn't do it.

"... I will marry you."

Tate smiled and slid the ring onto Ryou's left hand before kissing his cheek quickly. Several people awed and the lady who owed the cafe (and had taken quite a liking to Ryou over the past four years of him coming there) came over to hug them both. Tate then took Ryou's hand and started to walk back to the apartment: when Ryou noticed a familiar blond waiting a few blocks away.

"Tate I actually told a friend of mine I would meet them after I saw you. You don't know them very well so maybe I should go and tell him our news by myself. So as not to overwhelm him."

Ryou hoped this transparent excuse would work and Tate would let him go.

"Sure you go, I have some work to do anyways." He gave Ryou a quick hug before releasing Ryou, who then walked over to Marik with his head down.

"Hey." He said as he stepped into a side alley just before he reached the blond.

Marik looked quickly to see if Tate had followed before taking Ryou's arm and tripping the other boy into him. "Hey yourself." He pulled Ryou close and kissed him deeply, his hands playing around the hem of Ryou's shirt.

The silver haired boy stepped back and held up his left hand.

"Really? That's great." Marik replied wrapping his hands around Ryou's waist and pressing him against the alley wall.

"How is this in anyway a good thing?"

"You know full well I was completely sarcastic." He whispered into Ryou's ear before kissing it.

"So if I asked you to marry me here and now, you wouldn't say yes?"

"If you asked me to marry you, I probably take you here and now."

"You're not making this easier Marik." Ryou pushed the blond away slightly.

Marik looked slightly put out. "I'm not the one who said yes, and you don't have to stay with me either." He stepped a little closer to Ryou, so that their bodies melted together. "But I don't mind if you do." He smiled. "Stay that is."

"Marik I should go Tate is waiting for me."

"Oh are you forgetting that you're pushed up against an alley wall? Now that you're engaged you think you can just leave me?"

"I have that "business dinner" tonight remember."

Ryou pushed all of his weight into the blond leaving him enough space to slip out from where he was pushed against the wall. But Marik's arms were still around his waist stopping his escape.

"I'll let you go, but you owe me. I'm not sure I like sharing you." Marik kissed Ryou again. "No I really don't like sharing you." Marik stole another kiss before reluctantly releasing the brown eyed boy.

"I'll be at your apartment around six." He told the blond before hurrying out of the alley.

**Did you like it? You should tell me if you did. More to come; be patient good things take time. **

**xo-Fayre**


	2. Chapter 2

Ryou left his apartment by the back exit, taking a roundabout route to Marik's. He took deep breaths of the thick New York air trying to calm himself. He buzzed the front door, and was let in by some girl whose voice he didn't recognize.

"Come on in sweetheart."

He ignored the guys whistling and hollering on the corner, as he opened the door and walked in. Mostly there were people he didn't standing groups talking, drinking, and making out. At first he thought he got the wrong building but then arms wrapped around his waist and a voice murmured in his ear.

"Glad you could make it, and on time too. Your just full of surprises today."

"Marik, what is this?' The silver haired boy asked the blond. He looked around and was suddenly glad for the abundance of alcohol. He could use a drink after the day he had.

"Look, just try and have some fun." Said Marik as he watched Ryou drink an almost full bottle of rum, he went to talk to a few girls who were eyeing him. Ryou was about to follow him when he had the odd feeling he was being watched. He turned to find himself with a girl who had long curly hair.

"Hello there darling." It was the same girl who had let him in. She placed her hand on his shoulder and steered him over to a young man who looked surprisingly similar to Ryou. The man handed Ryou a cup (which Ryou downed even though did had no clue as to wtf is in it). Akefia looked the other boy up and down before handing him another cup. He introduced himself to Ryou and was about to start a conversation when a familiar yet shorter blond came over and spoke to Akefia, then hurried off. Akefia apologized for having to leave then hurried after the other boy. The girl with curly hair was still there, and had taken quite an interest in the rock on Ryou's hand.

"You engaged to Mar or someone?"

Engaged. It triggered something in Ryou. He turned and managed to walk dizzily to the front step before everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Ryou woke up in a bed that was not his. In a room that was not his. He woke up to an attractive blond in the doorway; a blond that he hoped was his.

"What am I still doing here?" Ryou could remember trying to get home. Ryou looked to Marik hoping for an explaination.

"Well you drank a bottle of rum and a concoction know as Skull Punch, and alcohol so powerful two shots is enough to get someone your size drunk. You left, passed out on the front step, and were almost raped by some guys that hang around here. They were about to drag you off when I found you."

Ryou blanched, and then sat up. "Oh bloody hell, I have to get home Tate is going to be freaking out."

Marik came into the room. "Don't worry I called him and told him the business meeting ran late."

"Still I have to get home. I've been engaged for less than day, and you and I have spent more time together. I'm horrible horrible horrible. Marik sat with Ryou placing an arm around him.

"Why the hell would you say yes if it was going to be so... horrible?"

"I love Tate, and I'm sure he loves me too. We aren't that close, he doesn't let me in. He has a little sister in the city whom I've never met. Still I can't imagine hurting him."

As Ryou said this Marik frowned. "What about me don't you love me?"

"Of course I'm in love with you. If I wasn't do you think that this would be so hard? That I would have come last night? That I'd still be here?"

"But you still want to leave, and the way you talk, maybe we should just..."

"My ring, it's... where is it?"

"What you mean you don't have it?" Ryou looked at him one eyebrow raised slightly. "Right stupid question. Did you wear it to the party?"

"Yes it would have been slightly suspicious if I had left it at home."

"Maybe one of your drunken rapists took it. Marik laughed. "I don't understand why you're so worried about this ring. If you're as in love as you say, why are you here?"

Ryou stood up "You can be such an ass. You had no problem with Tate six months ago. Now because I'm engaged you're a little jealous."

Marik left the room, and Ryou heard voices. A few minutes later Marik came back with the ring. He threw it onto the bed, and turned to leave.

"Go home Ryou."

Ryou took the ring and placed it in his finger before running after Marik. He threw his arms around the blond and placed his head on his shoulder.

"Marik, I love you. But I can tell you don't want me here right now." Ryou let go of Marik and stepped around him. Marik caught Ryou's wrist and spun the sliver haired boy into him. He held him tightly and whispered "I always want you with me."

"Good." Ryou turned and left the apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

About an hour later, Ryou walked back into Marik's apartment. He found Marik sulking over a cup of coffee.

"Hey there." Marik jumped slightly and looked round surprised to see Ryou.

"Your here?"

"I am..."

"Why bother? You're in love, and god forbid I get in the way of that."

Ryou held up his ring less left hand. "I do, you babe."

"I...what..." The blond stopped trying to speak and grabbed Ryou up into a passionate kiss. For the first time Ryou kissed him back, and tasted Marik, not guilt. He ran entwined his fingers in the blond hair, and felt Marik's arms wrap around him, and then Marik pulled away.

"We have two Peeping Toms watching us."

Ryou turned around the see the other blond and Akefia disappear down a hallway.

"I have to leave in about twenty five minutes."

"Let's not talk about you leaving."

Ryou stopped and then a little sparkle appeared in his adorable brown eyes. "Tate is moving out he should be gone by about four this afternoon. I was wondering if you would maybe like to move in with me?"

"Oh Ryou I don't know..."

"You can't leave!" The shorter blond ran in a hugged the taller blond. The two exchanged words in a different language while Akefia poured himself a cup of coffee, and leaned against the counter.

"Who is the Mini-Marik." Ryou asked. Marik reached out and pulled Ryou onto his lap so he wouldn't have to channel his inner contortionist to see the two other boys (and it's Marik, of course he's going to have his hands all over Ryou).

"The blond is my younger brother Malik."

"Hi" the blond waved from his corner of the counter.

"I think you've met Akefia, whom is a childhood friend of mine." The silver haired nodded briefly in their direction.

"So why do you have to leave?"

Ryou checked his watch before responding. "My friend Florence is flying in from London. She handles everything I write, film, or record. I was never very good at making business deals, so I have her."

Akefia laughed and said something that Ryou couldn't understand. Marik snapped back.

"When do you have to leave?"

"In about five minutes."

Akefia made another comment that really pissed Marik off because he pushed Ryou (gently) off his lap and stood up, growling an angry stream of words at Akefia the entire time. Akefia continued laughing, as Marik was continually getting angrier. Ryou got up to leave, but Marik grabbed his arm. "Hold on a second, I'll be right there."

Then he turned and punched Akefia in the face. It knocked the other boy to the ground. His nose seemed out of place and was bleeding. Malik grabbed a towel and ran to his side. Marik stood scowling down at them before turning to Ryou.

"Shall we go?"

"What, why did you hit him?"

"We can talk about this later, let's go."

A sickening crunch came from the floor; Akefia had popped his nose back in place. Malik was blotting at the blood on his face.

"You're going to be late." Marik was calming down. His eyes were returning to their normal warm violet. He pushed Ryou softly in the small of his back to get him to walk down the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

Marik followed Ryou to his car. (a Sixty Four and a Half powder blue mustang convertible) Marik saw it and whistled.

"Sexy car, suit's you."

Ryou laughed as he brushed snow off the windshield (no he's not stupid enough to have the top down). He unlocked the doors and motioned for Marik to get in. It was so cold the engine refused to start the few times. When the car finally roared to life they were about ten minutes late, and stuck in New York traffic. Even with Ryou's vast knowledge of side streets and shortcut's they were half an hour late when they got on the road that led to the New York airport.

"So what happened with you and Akefia?"

"Leave it alone Ryou."

"Just tell me Marik, please."

"He insulted you; he found the fact that you needed a woman to negotiate business deals for you quite hilarious."

"If more of the people I had to negotiate with were gay, I wouldn't have a problem."

"I would hope you have more fucking pride than that."

"I work in a world where pride doesn't have a place."

"He also said something about you being a slutty fag, because of Tate; he can be such an ass sometimes."

"So can you, but I wouldn't punch you in the face."

"No you're too much of a wimp to even try."

Ryou smiled, then looked at Marik frowning.

"Earlier today, before I noticed my ring was missing; you were trying to say something. What was it?"

Marik looked away. "It's nothing it doesn't matter anymore." He avoided looking at Ryou, even when the car began to slow and the airport loomed in the distance. Ryou pulled over and cut the engine.

"It involves me therefore it does matter."

He looked directly at Marik hoping the blond would look at him, so that he could see that Ryou wasn't angry, just curious (ahh Ryou don't you know that curiosity killed the cat? Do I need to get my white cat ears out?)

"I was going to break up with you." His eyes flicked in Ryou's direction. "I saw how hard it was on you to hurt Tate, and you seemed so in love with him. I wondered if you could have ever felt the same way about me."

"Who I was going to stay with was my decision. You shouldn't have tried to make it for me. I love you Marik, I love you so very much. I don't want anyone if I can't have you." He re-started the car and continued on. After a few minutes Marik placed his hand over Ryou's as the silver haired boy shifted gears.

"Are you okay?" Ryou asked. "You're not saying much."

"I'm sure how to explain... my feelings... for you." He stopped Ryou parked the car and turned to Marik.

"You don't have to explain anything. Just show me, make me feel what you do."

Marik pulled Ryou toward him toward him just to hug him, to bury his head in the soft silver hair. To hold the sweetest, dearest part of his world (who knew Marik had a heart?) He tried to put a lot of unsaid things into that hug. Ryou said something that was muffled by having his head pressed into Marik's shoulder and chest. He then realized that if he couldn't speak he probably couldn't breathe as well. He let go quickly. Ryou gasped a little and choked slightly.

"We need to get Florence before she charms every male flight attendant within a five mile radius."

Marik raised an eyebrow at this comment. "Yeah we are a little late." He still felt a little awful for smothering the poor boy. "Let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

"So what does Florence look like?" Marik looked up at the silver haired boy standing beside him.

"I'm guessing you never heard of a band called Florence & The Machine?"

"There is no chance in hell of me listening something so...lame sounding."

"That explains why you don't recognize her."

Walking (well strutting) towards them was 5 feet and 5 inches of a straight mans perfection. If they were gay them perfection standing there with an also quite perfect blonde's arm wrapped around his waist. The female perfection was wearing black knee high cavalier boots, dark wash skin tight jeans, and a stomach bearing, low cut green silk top. Over this she had thrown a black leather jacket. Fiery red hair flowed past her shoulders. Two bright green eyes shined out from under straight choppy bangs.

"Even though I'm a fag, I wouldn't mind fucking her." Marik said giving Ryou a squeeze with his arm.

"Remind me to not let you out of my sight if you stay with me, and don't you worry she had plenty of "friends" who aren't gay." Ryou hugged his friend and took her luggage. Her eyes landed on Marik, whom she presumed to be Tate.

"Tate it really is wonderful to meet you; Ryou seems to be very fond of you as I hope you are of him?"

"Florence this is Marik, I will explain some other time. You have a business meeting." He turned and walked out the door leaving the other two to follow. Florence settled herself in the backseat gracefully, while Marik took the passenger seat.

"Not going to offer your seat to the lady." Ryou teased as he carefully packed Florence's bag into the Mustang's trunk.

"Ryou you know I wouldn't ever ride get in the front seat of a car with you after you almost put me through a windshield." Florence called as Ryou came around to get in. Marik turned to look at him questioningly.

"Florence taught me to drive in a little SS Austin Mini, and didn't quite explain the importance of breaking slowly from high speeds." Marik just nodded.

"So are you Marik or Tate?" Florence asked as Ryou backed out of the parking space.

'Marik... the blond answered but was cut off when Ryou interrupted saying "Flo I said I will explain later. Why don't you tell Marik about our project; if he wants to hear of course?"

"Of course." Marik answered.

"Ryou spent the last nine months writing a poetry anthology. All of which is amazing. I found a wonderful artist to do the cover work and illustrations, and a eco-friendly company to print it. I'm spending the next two weeks negotiating prices and so on, and all Ryou has to do is sign a few contacts. Ryou darling just let me off at the office." Florence finished as they entered the city. Ryou took a few shortcuts and pulled up next to a sleek modern building about a minute before Florence's meeting.

"I just have to drop Flo's stuff off at my apartment before I take you home."

Marik instinctively glanced at the clock to see it was five past four. It was 4:45 by the time Ryou and Marik had managed to wrestle all of Florence's bags out of the car. Ryou led Marik down a hallway to rather large apartment. He placed Florence's luggage in one of the two guest suits. In the middle of the apartment was a staircase spiralling up to the second floor. In the background was a huge living room in which the main focus was a baby grand piano. Two mahogany Dutch doors opened onto the kitchen.

"Ryou this place is amazing! It reminds me a little of home." Marik walked over and took a seat on the overstuffed couch as Ryou leaned against the piano reading a note. Something flicked across his face; guilt maybe. He hurriedly folded the paper and placed it back on the shiny black surface.

"What was your home like?' He asked the blond moving to sit beside him.

"My family lived underground in a elaborate home. Akefia lived with us from the age of 3 after his parents died. My mother lost her life giving birth to Malik, and my father passed a few years later. We moved in with my rich bastard of an uncle. When Akefia and I were 17 and Marik was 14 we stole as much as we could and moved here."

Ryou threw his arms around Marik as he finished talking.

"It's not right for you to have suffered so much. I wish I could change it your past, make it right."

Marik pulled the other boy so he was lying across his lap. "Your sweet, but it's okay really. I think you make up for a lot of what I've lost."

Ryou relaxed into Marik a little shocked that he meant so much to the blond. Marik continued on. "I was away a lot working do Akefia looked after Malik. They have grown really close. Last night when I carried you back, I found them making out on my bed."

"Doesn't that make Akefia a bit of a hypocrite?"

"He was just saying that to piss me off. He was hoping I would break up with you. I did get a few blackmail worthy pictures in case I have to shut him up again."

Ryou laughed "Do you want me to take up home now?"

"No. I'm happy here with you right now." He pulled Ryou closer, and was surprised when he bolted out of his arms and walked toward the staircase.

"He's still here."

"Who?" Marik asked even though he was pretty sure who "he" was.

"Tate."

Marik caught Ryou as he got to the door of the bedroom. He wrapped his arms around him protectively and pulled him back several steps.

"Let go." Ryou whispered a tone in his voice that was sort of sad and a little urgent.

"No, something doesn't feel right."

"Marik please." Ryou fought his way from the blonde's arms. He walked into the room and locked the door behind him. Marik paced around waiting, listening. He heard two loud thuds, and then Tate walked out carrying a box. Marik rushed into the room and over to Ryou who was slumped against the wall. Crying. Marik knelt in front of him.

"What's wrong, what happened?" He asked, Ryou didn't say anything but moved his hand from his side revealing a gash that was a three inches long and one inch deep.


	7. Chapter 7

The wound started to bleed profusely when the pressure from Ryou's hand was removed. Ryou pressed his hand against his side again whimpering slightly.

"T-there is a First Aid kit in the bathroom Marik." Ryou shook with the effort of speaking.

"Fuck that! You're going to hospital. You need stitches."

"Marik please." Reluctantly he brought Ryou the kit. Ryou cleaned the wound after the bleeding slowed. Marik's eyes widened as Ryou pulled a needle and sterile thread from the bag.

"You're not going to use any aesthetic?"

"I wouldn't be able to feel what I'm doing." Ryou cringed and tensed again as he pushed the needle through his skin. The wound was clean enough that Marik could see a tiny sliver of white rib as Ryou stitched along his side

"I'm going to kill him for doing this."

Ryou shook his head slightly. "No he's just angry. I don't blame him for this."

Marik was shocked at how forgiving Ryou was.

"That doesn't give him the right to hurt you."

"I hurt him. What gave me that right?"

"Ryou honey, a broken heart is fatal.

Ryou smiled a sad little smile before pulling a stack of gauze and roll or self-adhesive wrap from the kit. He pulled off his shirt and taped a few a layers of gauze over the wound, and wrapped the lover part of his body carefully.

"In the top drawer of the dresser I have a few shirts. Would you get me one?" He asked Marik, who brought him a shirt and knelt down beside him again. Ryou winced a little when he moved the right side of his body putting it on. He held up a box.

"These are electrolyte tablets. If I go into shock dissolve them in a little water. Get me to drink most of it, it'll help me." He gave the box to Marik and took a needle and a bottle of morphine. "I'm not going to use very much just enough so the pain is bearable. I'll need another dose in about 12 hours." Ryou held out his arm and injected the first dose. He handed Marik a clean needle and the bottle.

Marik stood back and gave Ryou a little room to try and stand. The boy gasped and (if possible) went even paler when he got his right leg underneath him, it gave out and he collapsed against the wall shaking with pain and effort.

Marik slipped one arm around his back and the other under Ryou's legs, he carried him bridal style down the stairs and laid him down on the couch. Marik started pacing the room, trying to control his murderous rage toward Tate.

"Do you think you could stomach food? You lost a lot of blood and should eat something."

Ryou shook his head "Come here, your pacing around is making me dizzy." Marik came over to sit beside Ryou. He ran his fingers through Ryou's soft silver hair. He noticed that Ryou was still shaking and that the boy's skin felt like ice.

"Are you cold?" he asked. The silver-haired boy's pupils were dilated and slightly gazed over. Ryou nodded very slightly in response to Marik question.

Marik took the blanket from the chair and placed over Ryou. It dawned on him that Ryou was going into shock. He rushed into the kitchen and pulled open cupboards until he found a glass. He filled it with water from the sink. He went back into the living room and ripped open the box of electrolyte tablets. Impatiently he let them dissolve. Carefully he helped Ryou drink it. Marik worried that the boy was too cold pushed him back a little further onto the couch. He lay down beside him and wrapped his arms around the boy. Ryou curled up against Marik. Slowly Ryou gained a little colour, his heartbeat regulated, and his pupils shrunk. After a while the injured boy's breathing slowed and he fell asleep.


End file.
